


a sinful life

by vexingDevient



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Devil worship, Drug Use, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Satanism, Underage - Freeform, teenage prositiution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION ITS AN ORIGINAL STORYdiscontinued bc its shit------------------------------------------------Jack was not a normal child, since birth. Born into a gaslighting abusive home, he was plagued with nightmares of his family. One night however, he sees a man in the distance. he does not know who it is, or if he will help him or hurt him. yet he runs to him...





	

Jack Marino was not normal. But is anyone truly normal? Jack thought no one was normal, until his parents forced that mindset away. "You are not normal!" they'd yell, "a freak!". And so, soon Jack believed them. When he was born, his mother said they saw a shadow of a man outside the hospital window, yet the nurses found no one. His nights where plagued by dreams of his family screaming at him, his father and mother and sister. Ten years into his life, his family moved from Turin Italy to a small city in Massachusetts called Attleboro. His mother refused to him why, and never would. His sister stayed in Italy, and so he tried to grasp english by himself. However our story takes place five years after, so why dont we start there.  
Jack Marino stayed away from others. He had to go to the only highschool in the city (so creatively named Attleboro high school) he only had few friends. He did not join the GSA (though he was very openly gay), he did not talk in class (though he had alot of comments under his breath about the students),. He smoked pot and only spoke to his dealer, he was seen as attractive by most girls. Jack didnt want the girls to love him, didnt want the boys to flirt with him, he didnt want anything but to end his suffering. No, not kill himself. End his nightmares, take him from his home, take away his pain and misery. 

Tick Tock, this class can suck my cock. E block, or last period, is French. Blah Blah some bullshit about verbs or something. I already speak two languages, isnt that enough? The final bell rang, and i put on some headphones to drown out the ungodly loudness of the school. I head near the entrance near the swim club pool, and meet up with Ireland. Shes the only dealer i can get good shit from. The drugs numb the fuckery of moms yelling and dads drinking. Also blazing is fun.  
"Hey, gonna be with Trin and Josh over the weekend?"  
"Why the fuck would I, i dont like them."  
"Because we're meeting at cp and gonna smoke till we're out"  
"fuck man, really? ill be there"  
cp, the cement playground. sounds more badass then it is. its just a empty area behind a cement company, and kids party there. if you get caught there, you're fucked. if you go, you better have someone with you who can listen for the sounds of cops. i thank her and start walkin home, about three blocks.


End file.
